Silent Solitude
Silent Solitude is the ending theme for Season 3 of the ''Overlord Anime'' adaptation. It is performed by OxT. Characters By Appearance * Ainz Ooal Gown * Enri Emmot * Nfirea Bareare * Climb * Brain Unglaus * Gazef Stronoff * Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix * Fluder Paradyne * Albedo * Mare Bello Fiore * Sebas Tian * Aura Bella Fiora * Shalltear Bloodfallen * Demiurge * Cocytus Lyrics Kanji= It’s a deep and silent night 何も聴こえない　永遠(とわ)に眠れ 嘆き、怒り、渦を巻き　轟いた叫びも 闇に迷い　声も無く　消えていった 騙し合いも　裏切りさえ 無意味だった　何も残さず It’s a deep and silent night 何も聴こえない　全てが眠った そして世界は　また繰り返す 無慈悲な幻想(ゆめ) 何度悔み贖(あがな)えば赦(ゆる)されるだろう 許し与(あた)うその人は誰なのだろう 善も悪も神も感情も いつの間にか捨ててしまった In the dark and dirty light 暴かれてゆく　穢れた自分が この静寂は　また突きつける 孤独の罰 騙し合いも　奪い合いも 傷つけ合い　争いさえ 人はいつも　求めていた その向こうの　肥大した幻想(ゆめ) あの日の声が　まだ木霊する 記憶の彼方で 心閉ざして　声無き声で 掻き消してる It’s a deep and silent night 何も聴こえない　全てが眠った そして世界は　また繰り返す 無慈悲な幻想(ゆめ) |-|Romaji= It’s a deep and silent night nanimo kikoenai towa ni nemure nageki, ikari, uzu wo maki todoroita sakebi mo yami ni mayoi koe mo naku kiete itta damashiai mo uragiri sae muimi datta nanimo nokosazu It’s a deep and silent night nanimo kikoenai subete ga nemutta soshite sekai wa mata kurikaesu mujihi na yume nando kuyami aganaeba yurusareru darou yurushi ata uso no hito wa dare na no darou zen mo aku mo kami mo kanjou mo itsu no ma ni ka sutete shimatta In the dark and dirty light abakarete yuku kegareta jibun ga kono seijaku wa mata tsukitsukeru kodoku no batsu damashiai mo ubaiai mo kizutsukeai arasoi sae hito wa itsumo motomete ita sono mukou no hidai shita yume ano hi no koe ga mada kodama suru kioku no kanata de kokoro tozashite koe naki koe de kakikeshiteru It’s a deep and silent night nanimo kikoenai subete ga nemutta soshite sekai wa mata kurikaesu mujihi na yume |-|English= It's a deep and silent night I can't hear anything, sleeping for eternity Grief, fury, enveloped in a maelstrom and the roaring cries as well Losing my way in the darkness with no voice, I kept fading out Cheating each other and even betraying It was all completely meaningless It's a deep and silent night I can't hear anything, everything lied dormant Thus the world repeats itself again A ruthless dream How much were I to repent and atone for me to be forgiven Who is that person that grants forgiveness Good and evil and god and the emotions Before one realizes it they were completely discarded In the dark and dirty light It keeps exposing my corrupted self This stillness is thrust at me again A punishment of solitude Cheating and even competing each other Hurting each other and even quarreling People always desired it That swollen dream just beyond them The voice I heard that day echos again Just beyond my memory Closing my mind with unvoiced opinions Drowning out the noise It's a deep and silent night I can't hear anything, everything lied dormant Thus the world repeats itself again A ruthless dream Trivia * Unlike the previous two seasons of Overlord Anime, Myth & Roid will be performing the opening song this time around over OxT who is now set to perform the ending song. pl:Silent Solitude Category:Music Category:Ending Themes